Impossible Love
by Kumotta-Chan
Summary: After ending with her riches, Mila has been working her butt off part time at Zunari's, one day Link comes and catches her trying to lockpick Zunari's case at night. What happens? LinkxMila, new couple!
1. Chapter 1

**Kumotta: Yayz! Thank you for coming and reading my fanfic! It's my first TLOZ fanfic so, please, enjoy!**

**Tingle: Can I be with Mr. Fairy?**

**Kumotta: No.**

**Tingle: Whimpers, then runs to a corner**

**Kumotta: Anyway, this a new couple that I took a liking to, but I do like TetraxLink too.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prolugue:**

Mila was always happy, she had a rich family and was above most, she was almost at the rank of royalty.

But then one day she was snatched by a cruel, evil bird and taken away to a ghastly place and was held in prison with Maggie, the poorest girl in Windfall (Mila lives in Windfall), and, a little girl...(Aryll)

The three of them were held in the prison for a few months, all they would eat was dry, crumbly bread, and well water, but alas, a boy clothed in green arrived with a tan blonde girl came and rescued them.

Mila wondered how she and the other two were going to fit on the boy's tiny little ship, but that wonder went away when she found out she was going on the pirate ship, more harsh moments to come, she then was bought into a live of poverty because of her father's concernment (he spent all his money trying to rescue her).

Chapter 1:

"Goods for sale. Come get your goods. We specialize in exotic decorations, only 40 rupees and below." Mila murmured lazily trying to get attention from the walking townsfolk who would rarely get interested.

After falling into a life of poverty, Mila had begun to work part time desperately to recover the lost fortune that she and her father once had.

Mila sighed, then pointed to Zunari. "You! I demand a raise!" Mila shouted then scowled at the man.

"I would if you had more enthusia-" Zunari started, but then was cut off by the agressive girl.

"Sh-sh! Give me a raise!" Mila said sternly.

Zunari, not able to stop her, or persuade her to raise her enthusiasm, had no choice, but to give her a raise.

"Goods for sale! Come get your goods! We specialize in exotic decorations, only 40 rupees and below!" Mila started to shout with more enthusiasm, but no joy. After somewhat a short time, a boy wearing green ancient-like clothes seemed to catch some interest after hearing Mila's advertisements.

Mila paused in her shouting and watched Zunari doing his merchanting tricks with him, then something hit her.

"H-hey, have we met before?" She stammered nearly moving towards the boy.

He looked at her, suddenly along with Zunari, then said, "Not that I know of..." Then sweat dropped, Mila flushed slightly. Ugh! He must be disgusted of these hideous patched rags! Mila thought with embarrasment. Zunari then looked at Mila, slightly surprised.

"Have you met Link?" He asked with semi-wide eyes.

"No, it's just, that..." Mila started, then ended with, "Never mind..."

So his name's Link? Kind of a sissy name, if you ask me. Though why is it that I feel like I've met with him before just now? She wondered, her face twisting in confusion.

Link left with 5 Town Flowers, after he left, Mila returned to her advertising.

**-At Night-**

"Father! Why did you have to spend all your rupees just for my safety!" Mila asked in complaint for the hundredth time.

"I...was concerned..." He slightly lied while twiddling his thumbs, for he truthfully had spent half on casinos far away.

Mila grunted, then turned away with her hands on her hip.

"I hate secretly living behind the bomb shop and sleeping under that filthy tree!" She hissed pointing to the tall pine tree by the building.

"But...we get a great view!" Her father excused pointing to the see just off the cliff to the sea (they were living on with no shelter (except the tree, lol).

Mila slapped her forehead in frustration. "I'm...going to watch the auctioning..." Mila calmly said, then sidled to the front of the building, and took off running to the market area.

For the truth betold, she was actually going to make another hard effort attempt on picking that lock on Zunari's safety case that was by his shop.

She first stood by the rich building near his shop in the gap with grass and waited to see if anyone came. After ten minutes, She started to walk there, but was interrupted by a boy wearing green clothes: Link.

"Tch! It's you! Shoo, shoo!" She snapped trying to shoo him with her hand.

He looked at her with curiousity, then walked up the steps.

Mila was now postive there was no-one, so she ran towards the white stone arch that was nearby. she looked around carefully, then hear a stick breaking.

"W-who's there?" She asked now getting slightly afraid, though there was no reason, because she didn't see a soul, so she continued to go on her mini-quest.

Mila walked through the field by the docks and walked on the walk above the prison entering through another white-stone arch.

She then finally got to Zunari's stall, then realized she could've went the other way that was so short.

This time Mila looked around carefully to check the coast. Nobody.

"Yes!" She whispered near in truimph, then started her first attempts of lock picking.

After I get the prize in here, father and I will escape this horrible life of poverty! She though greedily now rushing herself.

"Ello." A voice came from behind her.

Mila was pierced with shock, then slowly turned around with wide scared eyes.

"W-w-who are you!" She stammered quickly with her hand behind her back and a straight body, also forgetful of his name.

"I'm Link." He replied gving her a slightly concerned look.

"Oh yeah, heheh...Well, I haven't stolen anything!...yet." She said in small embarassment and hystery, then started to back off, though realizing there were no escape routes.

He looked at her with an innocent look.

There was a short silence between them.

"Okay, okay! I did try to steal! Just please, her my story and let me off!" She pleaded, getting on her knees.

After Mila told him her long said story, Link had an unexpected reply.

"That's just terrible..." He said with a sad face. Mila thought he wouldn't have any empathy and would tease her for that.

"So, please, let me off! I beg you!" She pleaded once again.

Link gave a kind smile, then said, "I'll let you off, but next time..."

Mila ran off behind him in relief, then tripped on the gravel.

"Are you okay?" Link's voice floated behind her, just as her hand was taken by his.

She looked up in his eyes, a joyful and kind smile was on his face with his eyes closed.

Mila blushed, and was helped by Link.

"See ya!" He said waving to her, still smiling before Mila could say a word.

Mila was holding her shoulder in shock, a guy had never been so kind to her before, they all would normally tease her and spit at her.

W-why was he so kind to me? She asked herself in her mind with confusion.

Tune in for chapter 2!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kumotta: Well, did you like it?I tried to match the personalities of how they are in the game, so please Read and Review! o**


	2. Feelings, anyone?

**Sorry, no random chatspeak this time. D:**

**Cho 17: Thankies! And yesh, I am aware of how my stories go so quickly, I really hate it to be honest. -.- I will try to slow them down, so thanks for the reminder!**

**It said I had 2 reviews, but it only showed one (stupid dial-up...) so pm me if you want your reveiw answered.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day Mila was still stuck working her dull part time job, though only now with a raise of 2 rupees per hour (she used to work for 1).

"Tch! You! Don't just look! Buy!" She half-yelled to a customer who seemed to be poor.

The customer looked at her slightly shocked with her rude attitude, however, Zunari tried to calm her down.

"Mila, if your agressive to our customers, they will stop coming, and we'll run out of bussiness!" He said while he sweatdropped, Mila just ignored this and continued her daily routine at the shop.

At the end of another long boring day, Mila was excused to go home.

"Crap, only 6 rupees..." Mila cursed stuffing the jewels in her patched pockets

"It's a long way to 2000 again..." She mumbled in dissapointment, for she had only achieved 38 rupees so far,

"I wonder what father will say at my poor work with little rupees...He'll be ashamed of me and'll probably banish me..."

Just as she was walking up by the docks, Link came running out of a little boat that looked quite familiar...

"Link! What are you doing here, and so late at night!" Mila asked backing away.

Link stopped in his rushing. "Hi Mila!" He said cheerfully, "Sorry, but I gotta go get something from Ms. Marie."

And with that took off running again.

That's right...I didn't even say thank you...Last time... Mila thought with a tiny bit of guilt.

Mila started to walk back to the bare shelter she shared with her father, but before she could reach that spot, Link went running pass her jumping in joy.

"Sweet! I can't beleive she gave me this!" He whooped clutching some old looking paper in his hands.

"Um...What are _you _doing here Link?" Mila asked stepping towards the joyous boy.

"Eh?", Link turned to face her, "Oh! Hiya Mila! I got the deed to Ms. Marie's former cabana at the private oasis!"

Mila was surprised and was stung with jealousy.

"N-no way!" She stuttered in disbeleif leaning closer to him to see if he was joking.

Link grinned then held up the paper to Mila's face. Her jaw dropped a mile.

"I'll take you there tomorrow, k? " Link waved, then took off to the docks again.

"Wait!" Mila shouted. Link turned around.

"Thank you, for last time!" Mila continued.

Link smiled that joyous smile of his, then went running again.

Mila slowly started walking to her "home". What is this strong feeling? Why is it that I feel safe and comfortable when he's around? Why is that I'm thinking about him? Mila thought confused of her emotions. Is this...?

"It's a crush." A soothing voice whispered into her ear. Mila spun around, what she saw was a semi-transparent figure.

"Y-you're, the ancient queen of Hyrule, aren't you!" Mila asked with shock.

The spirit merely smiled, then replied with a calm, "yes."

"But, why are you here?" Mila questioned, now calming down knowing she was safe.

"I sense, a feeling that you hold for that boy, a feeling, that will stay forever, and will grow into a deep and powerful feeling." The spirit said.

"So...My feelings for him as a crush I just realized now, will turn into love?" Mila asked curiosly.

The spirit smiled, then faded away.

"W-Wait! He _can't _be my first love, and yet my only love! Mila half-yelled reaching for the spot the spirit faded away.

-Morning-

"Mila, Mila!" A deep voice called while a strong pair of hands shook her shoulders.

Mila's eyes, flew open.

"Queen of hyrule!" She asked suddenly.

"Mila?" Her father asked with a confused facial expression, "Are you okay?"

Mila explored the surroundings around her. "A dream?" She murmured to herself, then took off to the field by the docks and sat down behind the grave that the "Elvis" dude would normally dance by (he wasn't there this day).

"I...have a crush on Link?" She subconciously murmured while holding her knees in the cool breezy weather. Her hair was blowing at a calm slow speed, which made it feel refreshing if you opened your arms to the wind.

Mila dug her head into her knees that were covered by the patched rags she wore everyday, a tear took it's time to roll down her cheek.

"Why him? Why? Why God?" Mila muffled now squeezing her knees.

"Mila! Where are you?" A voice came.

Mila was startled with damp cheeks and sat with a straight back and made no sound.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kumotta: Short chap, sorry. D;**

**Reviewers: Boooo...**

**Kumotta: I will try to update every day though! :(**


	3. Sorry, no name

**I tried to slow donw more on this one, hope you like it. :D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mila didn't dare to make a sound nor movement, she just hoped the owner of the voice wouldn't find her.

"Mila!" The voice grew nearer, and it continued to shout.

Mila let her hair move softly in the rythm of the wind, at the same time it disturbed her that it would reveal her hiding place, but it also was a very soothing and nostalgic feeling; the wind had also dryed out her wet spots her tears had left leaving dry streaks that were barely visible.

"Mila! Aren't you going to come with me to the cabana?" The voice asked somewhat near. Mila was startled after the voice had said this, she had finally realized it was Link's voice, not someone who going to do harm to her or anything.

Mila quietly lifted up her hands to her face and tried to rub the streaks off, but came up with no results.

"I can't let him see me like this..." She whispered quietly, now putting more effort and speed into making it look like she was perfectly fine.

"Why can't I wipe these off?" She whispered in frustration, now starting to cry again. I, I can't crontol it! She thought miserably, now gushing with the tears she had thought dissapeared.

Mila held the gold locket her mother had given to her over a decade ago, her mother had told her to put a picture of a person who was very dear to her, but it seems Mila hadn't followed that for a few reasons.

Mila squeezed it and did a soft whimper which accidently caused her to yank the fragile chain holding the precious locket. Mila gasped not being able to hold it back, her locket was rolling towards the ledge of the steep cliff at the edge of the sea.

Mila reached for it desperately, and missed, for it was too late, the pendant fell with the thin gold chain trailing shortly behind it.

"No!" Mila shouted now running to ledge with tears still leaking out out of her dark blue eyes endlessly, she was about to stop by the ledge to cry even more, but was stopped by tripping on a nearly unnoticebale rock she had not noticed (oO).

Though, just before Mila had begun to fall Link noticed her quick-reacted movements. Mila was falling to the ocean 50 feet below in shock and silence, with a blank mind, but then crashed into someone's green sleeved arm.

Mila slowly turned to face her savior slowly who she knew was Link, she didn't seem to notice nor think about the damp streaks that returned on her face.

"Link..." She murmured blankly and stared into his dark eyes full of kindness and trust.

After a moment of silence, Link was the first to speak.

"Mila," He said, puting his index finger near the rear of her left eye. "Why...are you crying?"

Mila didn't reply for a while (I forgot to say this, but, they're still staring at eachother xD) but then rudely did reply.

"Y-you wouldn't understand!" She snapped, then turned away from him, a few seconds after she stopped looking at him, she then realized she was clinging to his body while hanging from a grappling hook.

He saved me...She thought looking down with her blonde hair hanging loosley, just as she started staring at the small calm waves below, she remembered her mother's pendant falling into the ocean.

"Mother's pendant!" Mila screamed and tried to wriggle out of Link's grasp, she was so desperate, she didn't care if she fell. "Mila! Calm down!" Mila ignored him and continued to shriek and struggle, but Link's strength was too great for her. "Mila! What is this about your Mother's pendant?" He asked now getting very curious of what the fuss was about that made Mila a bit emotional.

Mila stoped struggling and hung loose in his right arm, "My mom gave me a pendant a long time ago, and I was being to careless about, so it fell in the ocean..." She murmured quietly.

Link's reaction was quick. "I can get it back for you." He said suggestively, wondering what her reply would be.

"How would you get something back that's probably halfway down to the bottom of the sea?" She asked, not so confidently, still with her back to Link.

Link couldn't reply to this for a while, so he thought about it for a few minutes. I could attach some rope to an arrow...only I don't have any rope and I doubt that would work. Link thought, and continued to explore ideas that would randomly pop in his head.

I need something that'll be quick...I can't stay here forever. That's when it hit him directly.

My hookshot! I could use my hookshot! It's long distance, and very fast.

"Mila, I have the perfect idea." He replied after minutes of hanging 20 feet above the sea.

"Hmm...?" Mila asked lazily turning to him once again, with little trust and confidence.

Link took a big breath, hoping his quick thought up plan would work, "I'll use this." He said with some bravery holding up his dark blue hookshot.

Mila stared at him with puzzlement, "It should work...I think..." Link said, trying to get her out of confusion.

Link sent the hookshot's rope down below the sea with a small, yet loud splash. Mila gasped a little, this increased her fear of falling into the deep water, so she subconciously clung to Link tighter. Oddly enough, Link wasn't aware of this either.

"Erk...Ugh..." He mumbled, moving the hookshot around, "I think I got something..."

Mila was having her hopes rise as the rope was fastly pulling up to the base of hookshot, "W-what is it?" She questioned, her hopes deep it was her mother's pendant (what else?).

Link continued to fidget with the hookshot and grunt. "I-I don't know...but it's nearly weightless and small compared to the hookshot..." He answered, now fidgeting and struggling less.

After 10 minutes of lots of silence (they didn't talk much), the tip of the hookshot emerged with something that was glinting wrapped around it. The thing that was wrapped around it, looked very thin and hardly visible so they couldn't tell what it was when it first emerged, but it was unlikely; Mila's treasured locket/pendant.

Mila shrieked in joy and stared at it wildly, then shot out one of her arms and snatched it from Link's hookshot. She started to cry in joy, for it was her mother's only left behind possesion, and her most treasured thing.

"Thank you!" She said with a bundle of joy, and subconciously dug her head into his chest, making him blush a little.

Mila carefully put the recovered treasure in her long patched pocket just in case it fell out of her hand and back into the sea (wouldn't that be a bummer...). She continued to cry in joy after being releived that her most treasured possesion wasn't gone forever.

Link smiled with joy too, he liked seeing that happy, releived look on her face. "Your welcome, now, we've got to get back up there." He said looking towards the edge of the cliff.

Mila stopped in her self-releive party, and looked up at edge of the cliff they fell from not so recently with him. "RIght..." She said queitly.

Link started to climb up the rope with her, then succesfully got up on the land again. "Thanks..." She said again, now both looking into eachother's eyes for the second time.

"Er...Mila..." Link said nervously loooking at her arms now. "You're still..." Mila noticed that she was "hugging" him still, then leaped away. "Eee! I'm Sorry!" She shrieked and turned her back to Link in embarassment.

Secretly, she was blushing and thinking thoughts nobody would have though Mila would think. He's actually very nice and not a sicko...I'm starting to regret hating him for making me have a crush on him... She thought with kindness.

"Mila?" Link's voice interrupted her time in the chamber deep in her mind. Mila turned to face him again. "Hm?" She questioned.

"Well..." Link said rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Would you like to come to my cabana with me still?" Mila was tooken aback. "Of course! I hate staying in a shabby shelter! who would dare to miss an opurtunity to go to a private oasis!" She said slightly agressively.

Link was surprised at this agressive, yet agreeing reaction, but just merely continued on.

"O-ok, let's head down to the docks then..." He said beckoning for her to follow.Obediently, she followed behind him shyly.

As they were walking down the mellow hill towards the docks, Mila spotted only one boat by the deck that looked like a shabby and tiny red boat.

How are we going to squeeze into that _thing_? She thought in disgust and pinched her nose and stuck her tongue out. She obviously didn't like how the little one-person boat looked like, but was unaware that she was highly underestimating it.

"Come Mila!" Link said grabbing her hand, then jumping carelessly into the boat, to Mila's surprisement, the two fit perfectly.

"Link...are you going to _row _all the way there?" Mila asked, thinking that the travel would be very slow and boring.

Link looked at her like she had the silliest ideas, then laughed like a hyena.

Mila's face turned beet red. "H-hey! I was just asking!" She said in anger with her fists balled tight in hard round spheres.

Link slowed down on his laughing, "Of course not! I have a sail, it be foolish to not use it, wouldn't it?" He said, catching Mila on surprise again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kumotta: Yes, I know, fugly ending. -.- That's because the plug went out of my computer and I had to restart... -.-**


End file.
